This Is A Way To Have Fun
by fryste
Summary: Sirius berättar om livet på Hogwarts... Om hans varulvspojkvän äter under fullmånstiderna, hans bästa väns James försök att bli tillsammans med Lily, att hans råttvän har blivit tillsammans med hans kusin... Och allt runt omkring.
1. Chapter 1

KAPITEL 1:  
INTRODUCERAR: TRAMPTASS, TAGGHORN, MÅNTAND OCH SLINGERSVANS

"Sirius, Sirius!" ropade mina anhängare, Marodörerna, enträget i min sömn.

"Ja, JA, jag kan inte lära er att bli lika häftiga som mig, säger jag ju", mumlade jag och rullade runt.

Jag slog upp ögonen för att se mina rumskompisar stå lutade över min säng och skratta åt mig.

"Jaså minsann, Sirius Black, du tror att du står över oss vanliga döda", fnös James Potter, min bäste vän, tillgjort.

"Sirius är också vanlig död", påpekade Remus Lupin, varulv och undertecknads pojkvän.

Peter Pettigrew, kallad Slingersvans, skrattade nervöst. Vi var inte säkra på vad som var fel med honom, men han förföljde oss ständigt, så vi antog att han inte hade några andra vänner. James och jag blängde med gemensamma krafter på honom innan vi gav upp vårt skådespel. James slängde sig på min säng, Remus tog upp boken han haft under armen och satte sig försiktigt på kanten av sängen. Slingersvans stod förvirrat kvar och såg sig omkring, och sjönk slutligen ner på golvet.

"Jag fattar inte", började James och tog upp en chokladgroda från fickan, stoppade den i munnen, tittade på kortet och slängde sedan iväg det mot ett hörn i rummet. Remus suckade och pekade förstrött med sin trollstav på det så att det flög i en vid båge och lade sig tillrätta på James säng.  
"Jag fattar inte", fortsatte James, "varför du inte vill tillhöra familjen Black när du är precis lika högtravande som dem."

Han gav ifrån sig ett skratt som Slingersvans skrämt föll in i, men Remus gav mig ett ögonkast som antagligen betydde "lugn nu", men det hindrade inte mig från att puffa ner James från sängen.

"Men aj!" skrek han. "Jag menade ju inte _så_, Tramptass!" ropade han nerifrån golvet.

"James", började Remus med myndig röst, "du om någon vet att Sirius _hatar_ att bli nämnd i ens samma mening som någon ur hans familj."

Jag hundmorrade åt James, som fortfarande låg kvar på marken. Han flinade åt mig, sedan reste han sig mödosamt, som om jag orsakat världens plåga åt honom, men kastade sig genast i min säng igen och lade kärleksfullt huvudet på min axel.

"Du vet att jag älskar dig, Trampis", sa han och försökte pussa mig på kinden, men jag puttade bort honom igen och svor tyst.

De andra skrattade åt mig medan jag satte mig på sängkanten med täcket om benen och sträckte mig efter min tröja.

"Idag måste ni ta tag i läxorna ni försummat", uppmanade Remus bakom sin bok, "verkligen måste."

James nickade och muttrade fram ett "jaja", jag kastade mig upp ur sängen i mina underkläder och höjde armen till pannan.

"Ja, sir!" förkunnade jag.

Remus skrattade och betraktade mig roat där jag stod. James suckade lite och stirrade maniskt in i väggen när jag hoppade fram till min varulv och kysste honom.

* * *

Vi pratade om quidditchträningen som infallit tidigare i veckan på väg mot Stora salen. Remus hade som vanligt inte mycket att säga i just det ämnet, men Slingersvans kom med vissa smarta kommentarer. Vi slog oss ner i utkanten av Gryffindorbordet, närmst utgången.

"Jag tror inte bara Måntand tycker att du är sexig idag, Trampis", poängterade James och armbågade mig i sidan för att peka på några häxor som fnittrande såg på oss från Ravenclawbordet.

Jag vinkade åt dem och slängde håret bakåt som i en schampoo-reklam. Remus slog mig svartsjukt på axeln, men log när jag vände blicken mot honom. Jag flätade ihop min hand med hans, höll upp dem i luften och pekade på dem med min fria hand, vänd mot flickorna. De såg besviket åt ett annat håll.

"Tja, de säger ju att alla snygga killar är bögar…" sa James samtidigt som han lassade upp bacon på sin tallrik, "men jag finns ju kvar!"

Vi skrattade åt hans påstående och tog även vi för oss av frukosten. Plötsligt blev James stel i kroppen och rufsade om sitt hår upprepande gånger. Han pekade diskret på en punkt bakom min och Remus rygg, och vi vände oss om som en man medan Pettigrew, som satt bredvid James, fortsatte äta.  
Bakom våra ryggar såg vi Lily Evans, James (olyckligtvis) stora kärlek, och Severus Snape, vår självutnämnde fiende, stå och konversera. De var vänner trots att de tillhörde olika elevhem, Gryffindor respektive Slytherin, vilket var väldigt ovanligt.

"Varför pratar dem", fräste James. Han knöt händerna.

Trots att det inte var en fråga, utan ett konstaterande, svarade Remus diplomatiskt:

"Om du vill ha henne för dig själv, Tagghorn, få henne att säga ja när du bjuder ut henne!"

Jag nickade jakande.

"Hur tror du jag vann käre Lupinens hjärta?" frågade jag med fladdrande ögonfransar och lade huvudet på ovannämndas axel.

Han föste snabbt ner mitt huvud, men inte av den orsaken att någon kunde se oss, utan för att ställa sig upp och skrika, vilket aldrig hände i vanliga fall:

"KALLA MIG ALDRIG LUPINEN!" ljöd över hela salen och fick allas ansikten, inklusive Lily Evans, Severus Snapes och lärarnas, att vända sig mot oss.

"F-förlåt Måntand, jag menade det inte!" utbrast jag och satte händerna framför mig i försvar. "Jag lovar!"

"Menade inte vad?" väste Remus som svar.

"Eeh…" stammade jag fram. "Jag menade inte att… det var en… reflex?" svarade jag sedan, frågande.

Då kom Flitwick snabbt springande på sina korta ben och pekade mot oss med sitt långfinger.

"Och vad exakt håller herrarna på med?" frågade han argt och andades ansträngt.

Remus blängde på mig under lugg och såg sedan ner på Flitwick.

"Ingenting, sir", svarade han, "ingenting alls."

Han satte sig ner igen.

"Fem poäng avdrag för Gryffindor, är jag rädd, herr Lupin", sa Flitwick beklagande och såg sorgset på oss. "Inget skrikande i Stora salen!" tillade han på väg mot lärarbordet igen.

Remus mumlade något där han satt, och efter ett tag återgick ordningen i salen till det vanliga.

"Du måste lova att göra läxor _hela _dagen idag", påpekade han efter ett tag, vänd mot mig.

"Jaså?" flinade jag och vände mig mot James, som verkade borta i sina tankar.

"Annars kommer jag aldrig mer hjälpa dig med dem", svarade Remus nonchalant, och jag vände mig snabbt och såg förskräckt på honom. "Och du måste lova att inte försöka kyssa mig för att få mig på andra tankar."

Det höjde mitt humör igen.

"Så det funkar?" frågade jag lyckligt.

Remus muttrade igen, men log smått ändå.

* * *

Klockan var ungefär nio när vi bestämde oss för att bryta upp. På något sätt hade vi undgått att märka att James stirrade framför sig i apati. Inte ens Peter hade märkt något, vilket borde vara omöjligt då han fört ett samtal med den förstnämnde.

"James?" frågade jag och petade honom på axeln.

Jag och Remus stod bakom honom och var förvirrade.

"På tre", sa jag vänd mot varulven.

"Ett", vi lirkade in våra händer under James armar, "två", tog ett fast tag, "tre!", och drog upp honom.

Remus slog honom lätt på kinderna.

"Tagghorn? Kom så går vi!" sa han och jag lade beskyddande armen om James rygg och drog honom med mig.

Peter hamnade som vanligt på efterkälken, och när vi såg oss om utanför den tjocka damens porträtt såg vi inte ens en skymt av honom.

"Tror han sa någon om toa", mumlade Remus.

"Varför inte i tornet?" frågade jag irriterat. Att släpa runt på James var förtretligt.

"Inte vet _jag_", fnös min pojkvän som svar. "Lingonsylt", tillade han till porträttet som svängde upp och vi steg in med James mellan oss.

Vi kastade ner honom i soffan och slog oss ner i varsin fåtölj mittemot.

"Accio läxor", sa Remus högt och en hög av saker som inte blivit gjorda under veckan dök upp på bordet mellan oss och James.

"James?" försökte jag igen. "Tror du Snape förhäxade honom med blicken medan du gjorde din scen?"

"Snape kan inte förhäxa någon med blicken."

"Tänkte för att han är så ful…"

"_Sirius!_" Remus slog mig i huvudet med en bok. "James!" ropade han sedan och knäppte med fingrarna framför hans ögon, klappade händerna framför öronen och tog slutligen fram trollstaven, mumlade något och fick James att vakna.

Han blinkade förvånat och såg sig omkring.

"Vad hände?" krävde jag omedelbart att veta.

"Hon… såg på mig… glatt!" mumlade James och stirrade på oss. "Inte som hon brukar… föraktfullt… utan som om jag vore en människa. En människa!"

"Aha!" utbrast Remus. "Bara ett vanligt fall av kärlek."

Jag såg på mina vänner och brast ut i ett skratt som fick mina ögon att tåras.

"Åh, James", sa jag. "Vännen…"

Jag reste mig upp och gick runt i rummet skrattande. Remus himlade med ögonen mot mig och kom med råd till James.

"… prata med henne om det… strunta i Snape… på riktigt... bjud ut igen… hatar dig inte…", var det enda jag kunde höra.

Sedan slog porträttöppningen upp och Lily Evans och hennes tjejkompisar äntrade rummet. Jag hejdade mig mitt i ett steg och såg från Lily till James, och tillbaka till Lily igen. Lily såg dock på James med avsmak. Hon vände sig mot sina vänner och fortsatte där hon nyligen hade slutat.

"Och då sa han 'allvarligt?' och jag kunde bara nicka." Hennes tjejkompisar skrattade hjärtligt.

Jag slog mig ner vid de andra igen. Vi hade förväntat oss att få vara ensamma inomhus idag, eftersom det verkade vara den sista soliga dagen på året och alla ville spendera den utomhus. Som tur var försvann Lily och company upp i tjejernas sovsal.

"Hon…" nickade James.

"Jag vet", svarade Remus, men såg på mig. "Du måste vara seriös denna gång."

Jag nickade svagt mot dem båda och såg sedan in i brasan. James och Remus pratade på – nåja, Remus pratade medan James stakade sig fram med ord som "hon" och "söt" – i ungefär tio minuter innan flickorna kom ut ur sovsalen och steg ut ur porträttet igen.

"Ååh", suckade James och kastade sig bakåt i soffan.

Han betedde sig plötsligt som om han fått en babbeldryck, för han pratade på om hur underbar Evans var i säkert en kvart, innan Remus avbröt honom genom att poängtera att det var dags för läxor. James böjde sig motvilligt framåt och såg åt mitt håll.

"Var är Slingersvans, då?" frågade han oss. "Toa igen eller?"

Vi nickade.

"Hade det inte varit honom vi pratat om hade jag trott att det var en tjej med i bilden", medgav James.

Vi nickade igen.

"I alla fall!" sa Remus och slog ihop händerna. "Hur var det nu… trolldrycksläran."

"Hatar läraren", mumlade James och jag i en mun.

"Det är inte en ursäkt", replikerade Remus och rotade runt i högen. "Spådomskonst… försvar mot svartkonster… hur mycket har ni egentligen?"

Vi ryckte på axlarna.

"Slår vad om att Svansen är ute i solen just nu", sa James uppgivet och såg nedslaget ut genom fönstret.

"Och kommer ännu längre bak med läxorna, medan ni jobbar och slipper ta del av hans icke kompetenta svar på frågorna", påpekade Remus glatt.

"Sluta vara så positiv", muttrade James. Jag instämde men tillade:

"Du kan i alla fall flyga ikväll."

Han nickade. Remus suckade oh knäppte med fingrarna framför våra näsor så vi förvirrat såg på honom.

"Det där är en dålig vana du har", morrade jag. Remus svarade med ett varggrin.

* * *

Vi spenderade fyra timmar åt att plugga och gick ner för en sen lunch. Remus medgav att vi gjort bra ifrån oss och faktiskt hunnit bli klara på den lilla tid vi använt, så vi bestämde oss för att ge oss ut istället.  
Jag och Remus slog oss ner i skuggan under ett träd medan vi spanade efter Slingersvans, och James red iväg på sin kvast.

"Visst var jag duktig nu, Måntand?" sa jag, när vi var klara med att titta efter Svansen utan att hitta honom, och vände mig mot Remus.

"Duktig hur?" frågade han och såg upp från boken han var halvt begravd i.

"Jag gjorde allt jag skulle göra, och", jag lutade mig så nära att jag kände hans andedräkt mot mina läppar, "jag har tid över till dig."

"Tänk så vill jag inte vara med mig när du kallar mig 'Lupinen'", fnös Remus i mitt ansikte.

Jag öppnade ögonen litet bara för att se att hans var fästa vid mina läppar.

"Men i för sig…" påpekade han.

"Låter förnuftigt tycker jag", höll jag med och kysste honom.

Han flätade in sina fingrar i mina och med den lediga handen drog han över min klädnad till han kom ner till stället där linningen på mina byxor började. Jag kände ett behagligt pirr när han knycklade in handen innanför min tröja och letade sig uppför ryggraden. Jag hade huvudet mot hans axel och suckade av välbehag.

"Remus."

"Sirius", viskade han in i mitt hår.

"Älskar dig", mumlade jag.

"Och jag dig", svarade han.

Jag nickade omärkligt och reste mitt huvud och såg han i ögonen.

"Vad ser du egentligen i högdragna, snobbiga Sirius Black?" undrade jag och smekte hans ansikte med mina fingrar.

"Ja…" tvekade han. "Jag har ingen aning."

Han kysste min hand och drog över mitt hår. Sedan välte han ner mitt huvud och plötsligt låg jag under en varulv i mänsklig form.

"Jag hatar när du gör så", suckade jag, för det hände ganska ofta.

"Jaså? För jag älskar det", morrade Remus otroligt sexigt, där han låg ovanpå mig.

"Kom då", sa jag snabbt och drog i honom så han hamnade underst istället.

"Jaså?" sa han därifrån han låg och drog i mig som svar, och så rullade vi runt ett tag tills vi satte oss upp och lutade oss mot trädstammen med huvuden tätt ihop istället.

Efter ett tag kom James strosande mot oss.

"Tjena", sa han och slog sig ner bredvid oss, med full uppsikt över stora sjön. "Gör ni då?" frågade han och såg på oss med ena ögonbrynet höjt.

"Vad ser det ut som?" gäspade Remus, som drog sig undan mig och tog fram sin bok igen.

"Ja… tja… alltså… myser?" han uttalade ordet som om det vore döden och jag skrattade högt åt honom.

"Hur gick flygningen?" frågade jag.

"Bra", svarade James kort.

"Jaså?" Jag såg undrande på honom.

"Okej", suckade han, "det _kanske _kan vara så att jag spanade _lite_… _lite_ in Lily Evans." Han suckade. "Men bara _ytterst_. _Lite!_"

"James", sa Remus, som såg upp över bokkanten, "det är okej att spana in henne."

"Även från luften?" frågade James sorgset. "Det känns så fel. Jag känner mig så töntig. Jag känner mig aldrig töntig."

"Även från luften", höll Remus med.

"Du är inte tramsig", föll jag in.

"Tack gode Merlin", suckade James och sjönk ihop lite. "Är hon så söt? Är hon verkligen det, eller föreställer jag mig bara?"

"Tja…" började Remus.

"Är hon väll…" svarade jag tveksamt.

"Åh", James såg från mig till Remus, och tillbaka till mig, "glömde."

Vi såg ut över sjön under tystnad.

"Tror jag ska gå och prata med henne", sa James plötsligt och reste sig upp. "Ta reda på vad hon vill döpa sina barn till och sådär, ni vet."

Vi nickade förstående.

"Och prata skit om Snape."

Vi skakade kraftigt på huvudena.

"Och bjuda ut henne upprepande gånger."

"Go for it, Taggis!" utropade jag.

Remus klappade i händerna.

"Säg att du skickar en anonym varulv på henne annars", skrattade Remus.

James nickade allvarligt och mumlade ett "självklart" innan han försvann.

"Måntand", sa jag när vi såg den sista delen av honom försvinna.

"Ja?" svarade min pojke och såg på mig.

"Vad vill du döpa dina barn till?"

* * *

När skymningen föll var klockan bara sex, enligt Remus. James var inte tillbaka än och vi hade gett upp allt, obefintligt redan från början, hopp om att återse Slingersvans innan middagen. Vi skyndade in i Stora salen och slog oss ner mellan några förstaårselever, som ändå verkade bråka med varandra.

"Var tror du James tog vägen?" frågade Remus medan han lassade upp sin fjärde portion.

Det var bara två nätter kvar till midnatt och han gjorde allt för att behålla formen och inte börja tyna bort till han såg ut som ett vandrande lik. Det hände ibland.

"Snackar väl med Evans", svarade jag och såg på medan han föste in i munnen om och om igen.

"Mmhm", mumlade han med munnen full.

Jag skakade på huvudet och sträckte på halsen för att se förstaåringarna bredvid mig. De såg små och rädda ut.  
Plötsligt steg en man som en gång i tiden kunnat vara vår käre vän James Potter in i salen, men som nu mer såg ut som en förälskad padda. Padda på grund av hans platta näsa som såg smått förhäxad ut. Jag viftade med handen mot honom och han hoppade fram mot mig som på små moln.

"Eh, James", sa jag och pekade på min egen näsa för att få honom uppmärksam.

Han rörde vid sin och såg lyckligt ner på oss där vi satt. Remus märkte inte speciellt mycket eftersom han åt med hela huvudet nere i tallriken.

"Bry er inte om näsan!" sa han och slog ut med armarna med ett brett leende, som om han ville krama hela världen. "Hon går med på det!"

Jag kom snabbt på fötter och kramade om min bästa vän och hoppade till och med runt med honom i en liten cirkel.

"Gör hon?" frågade jag sedan, nästan lika lycklig som James. "Gör hon verkligen det?"

"Ja! Lily Evans går ut med mig!" utropade James halvkvävt av min omfamning.

Remus, som plötsligt stod upp bakom oss, uttalade sig:

"Om ni inte slutar hoppa omkring kanske hon ändrar sig och tror att du", han såg på mig", har gjort slut med mig och blivit tillsammans med", han såg på James, "dig istället."

"Hemska tanke", nickade jag och Remus höll stumt med mig.

"Men", tillade han, som om han nyss kommit på det, "grattis till… vad ska man säga, vinsten?"

James log stort igen och hoppade en endaste gång till i mina armar, innan han släppte taget och kramade om Remus lätt istället.

"Har ni ätit?" frågade han. "Jag har inte."

"Det finns plats för mer", medgav Remus och slog sig ner på platsen han nyss lämnat.

Jag satte mig bredvid honom och James bredvid mig, där förstaårseleverna suttit innan.

"James, hur lyckades du äntligen då?" frågade Remus och lutade sig över sin uppätna portion för att kunna se på oss båda.

"Men sexing", de som satt mittemot oss stirrade förvånat på oss, "så säger man väl inte", utbrast jag och pussade snabbt honom.

"Jag menade ju inte på det elaka sättet, Sirius", mumlade honom och drog sig undan mig leende. "Jag menar, varför gick hon med på det helt plötsligt?"

"Ingen aning", svarade James och ryckte på axlarna. "På grund av min skönhet skulle jag tro."

"Och intelligens", höll jag med.

"Kvickhet", tillade Remus för att ge sin åsikt i saken.

Efter fem minuter av ätande och kallpratande hade James ätit upp och vi begav oss upp till elevhemsrummet.

"Varför befinner sig Pettigrew på toaletten hela dagen?" frågade Remus när vi alla tre slagit oss ner i en skamfilad soffa i hörnet av uppehållsrummet.

"Ingen aning", svarade jag och James i samma stämma.

Som om han hört oss tala dök Slingersvans upp i porträtthålet och vinkade mot oss medan han med stolta steg kom gående.

"Hej", hälsade han och nickade.

Han såg sedan lite snopen på oss och förstod att han inte skulle få plats, Remus satt redan i mitt knä och James fick vräka sig över armstödet för att vi skulle kunna sitta allihop.

"Eh…" sa han villrådigt och såg sig omkring efter en stol. I andra änden av rummet hittade han vad han letade efter och gav sig iväg för att dra den med sig.

Remus spenderade den halva minuten åt att väsande skrika åt oss att vi absolut var tvungna att i alla fall hälsa när han kom fram, även om vi ogillade honom starkt. Så när Slingersvans kom fram en andra gång, nu med en stol dragande efter sig, hälsade vi som en man och nickade till och med gillande åt honom.

"Så, var toaletten intressant idag?" frågade Remus vänligt.

Pettigrew slingrade sig där han satt på den hårda stolen.

"Ja, jo, det var den väl…"

"Slingersvans", sa jag hårt, väl medveten om Remus arga blickar som brände mot min kind, "vi vet att du håller på med någonting."

Nyss nämnda pojke med stora framtänder såg skrämt på mig.

"Vi vill bara veta vad", fnös James.

"I-inget", stammade Slingersvans fram. "Vi gör inget!"

"Vi?" frågade James leende. "Vem är 'vi'?"

Vi utbytte glatt upphetsade blickar och såg på en ännu mer nervös råtta.

"Va?" utbrast han. "S-sa jag vi? J-jag menade d-det inte! J-jag l-l-lovar!"

"Peter", suckade Remus, "bara ut med det."

Han kröp ihop ytterligare i min famn och dolde sig under mitt hår som för att gömma sig för det uttalande som skulle komma.

"O-okej…" stammade Pettigrew fram. "Det… eh… okej…"

Vi såg uppfodrande på honom.

"Jag har träffat en tjej", våra förvånade blickar gav honom mod att fortsätta, "Bellatrix."


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL 2:  
SUMMERAR: REGNET OCH DEJTEN

"Vad ville Lily att hennes barn skulle heta?" frågade jag några dagar senare.

Dejten James och Lily skulle ha stundade inte förrän om fyra dagar, men James spenderade ändå det mesta av sin tid med att hyperventilera av lycka att han äntligen hade fått ett ja. Och vara väldigt nervös. Vi gjorde allt vi kunde för att få honom på andra tankar så han inte gick för långt in i sig själv och blev olycklig. Remus hade sagt att det var en risk för det. Just nu låg vi alla tre, Slingersvans exkluderad, på Remus säng och såg ut genom fönstret på regnet.

"Harry", svarade James frånvarande.

"Det är fint", kommenterade Remus från platsen där hans huvud vilade på min mage.

"Ja", James blev plötsligt lite mer vaken, "Harry Potter."

Jag nickade gillande.

"Det är fint", sa Remus igen.

"Rullar fint i munnen."

James flinade lite och tystnaden lade sig över sovsalen igen till James suckade.

"Vad ska jag ha på mig", konstaterade han. Han hade frågat det väldigt många gånger utan att egentligen fråga. Vi visste aldrig vad vi skulle svara.

Remus suckade men det hörde nog inte James, inte ens jag hörde det utan kände bara hans andedräkt mot min klädnad.

"Lätt och led…" började jag men James avbröt mig:

"Det var ingen fråga."

"Oj, förlåt, mister jag-vet-exakt-hur-man-klär-sig", fnös jag ironiskt.

"Han kollar ju på modetips i Daily Prophet", påpekade Remus och vände sitt huvud från min mage så han såg upp på oss.

"Ja, då är han ju proffs!" utropade jag. "Morgondagens rubrik…" Jag funderade.

"Modelejonet James Potter: Lila är nya lila!" svarade Remus i mitt ställe.

Vi skrattade och Remus rullade av mig och satte sig upp bredvid oss istället.

"Ni är så elaka", sa James och putade på munnen, men inte så värst länge, för han började själv skratta.

Jag vilade min hand på James axel och log mot min vän.

"Vilket hemskt väder", anmärkte jag. "Vad jobbigt att spela quidditch idag."

James nickade sammanbitet.

"Vi måste träna för att kunna slå Slytherin på fredag", svarade James och tystande sedan. "Tänk om jag tar kvicken så snyggt och vi vinner. Tror ni Lily kommer älska mig då?"

"Hon kommer älska dig ändå, Taggis", svarade jag.

"Hon kommer älska din charm!" ropade Remus från en annan del av rummet. Han hade lämnat sängen för att hämta en bok vid min säng.

"Jag måste gå och träna", sa James och reste sig snabbt upp. "Vi måste vinna."

"Ni kommer vinna ändå…" sa jag och pausade när James struntade i att lyssna på mig och bara sprang ut ur rummet, "Taggis."

Remus kom och satte sig på sängen igen, nu med en bok i handen. Jag stirrade upp i taket och Remus läste i några minuter innan jag smög fram min trollstav ur min byxficka och förhäxade Remus bok så den flög runt i rummet. Min pojkvän såg först förvånat på sin bok som fick vingar och försvann från hans händer, sedan morrade han åt mig.

"Vad vill du?" fräste han.

"Kan vi inte gå ut?" frågade jag och putade med munnen. "Snälla, snälla, söta."

"Gå ut?"

"Ja."

"I regnet?"

"Ja."

Remus stirrade på mig för att hitta ett uns av oseriösitet men misslyckades.

"Vi har middag om en timme", invände han.

Det faktum att vi bara hade haft en lektion idag, den före lunch, hade höjt dagens kvalitet med minst hundra procent. Allt kändes mycket bättre när man fick ligga och sova några timmar efter lunch, speciellt eftersom vi skulle ut och förvandlas till djur på natten.

"Vi hinner ut en stund och in igen på en timme", svarade jag.

Jag reste mig upp så jag satt bredvid Remus istället för att ligga ner och se på honom, och drog handen genom mitt hår.

"Jag lovar att…" Jag såg på honom för att få reda på vad han ville vad jag skulle lova och passade på att pussa han på näsan. "Jag lovar att vara din slav i helgen. Hela helgen."

Remus såg skeptiskt på mig, men suckade och gav upp.

"Okej. Vi går ut."

Jag utförde en glädjedans i sängen innan jag hoppade ner och drog på mig min mantel. Remus var redan klädd och tog min hand innan vi lämnade sovsalen och begav oss ner för trappan in i uppehållsrummet. Vi hälsade på våra vänner som satt och värmde sig framför brasan och meddelade att vi tänkte gå ut.

"Ni är helt galna!" verkade alla skrika i mun på varandra, men det var säkert bara en majoritet som tyckte det.

"Skulle inte James också ut?" frågade Slingersvans, som faktiskt satt i en av rummet.

Vi hade inte haft en aning om att han befann sig i tornet, jag hade trott att han var någonstans tillsammans med Bella. Faktum var att jag spenderat de senaste dagarna med att inte tänka på Slingersvans, vilket var svårt då vi sov i samma rum och han ständigt följde efter oss. Trots hans lilla hjärna verkade han förstå att jag hatade honom och höll sig undan, men nu när jag visste att han var tillsammans med min kusin blev det inte mycket bättre av att han var borta.

Remus hade svarat Slingersvans utan att jag visste om det och drog i min arm för att jag skulle följa med honom ut genom porträtthålet. Vi tog oss med lite möda ner för alla trapporna och ställde oss innanför den stora porten.

"Det kommer bli blött", varnade Remus.

Jag log.

"Du är så hundaktig ibland", flinade han mot mig.

"Det finns en anledning till det", svarade jag och öppnade porten.

Vi klev ut i regnet och det omslöt oss så vi inte hörde någonting utom det porlande ljudet som trängde in i våra öron. Jag såg på Remus vars hår snabbt blev drypande vått.

"Varför skulle vi gå ut här?" ropade Remus mot mig.

Vi var nästan tvungna att vråla för att kunna höra varandra.

"Det är mysigt, visst är det?" ropade jag tillbaka.

Jag kramade om min varulv och vi stod så ett tag, innan Remus drog sig ifrån mig och tog min hand istället. Han styrde oss mot en av bänkarna som befann sig under tak, och vi satte oss ner bredvid varandra, han halvt uppe i mitt knä. Jag vill bedyra min kärlek till honom men bestämde mig för att han ändå förstod, där vi satt.

"Jag vill inte ha måne", muttrade Remus.

Där vi satt var ljudet av regnet inte längre öronbedövande så vi kunde prata i normal samtalston. Han smekte mitt ansikte med sina händer och kysste mig sedan långsamt och varligt. Hans påstående hade varit konstigt om det inte varit den tiden i månaden. Nu betydde det att han inte orkade gå ut om några timmar för att spendera natten i en dragig stuga, istället för att ligga i sin säng och krama om mig.

"Jag vet", svarade jag honom, "det är okej. Det är snart över."

Fullmånarna var värre om hösten och vintern, för nätterna var längre och månen stationerade sig på himlen en mycket längre tid än den vanligtvis gjorde.

"Ja." Remus suckade mot min kind och jag njöt av ögonblicken vi bara satt tysta och såg ut i regnet.

Efter en stund proklamerade han att det var dags att gå tillbaka till skolan och äta.

"Ordentligt", tillade jag.

"Va?" frågade han och såg oförstående på mig.

Vi klev ut i regnet och om vi hade torkat lite när vi suttit ner på bänken blev vi blöta nu igen.

"Vi måste äta ordentligt!" ropade jag åt Remus där han gick bredvid mig.

Jag tror jag såg han nicka som svar. När vi kommit in genom porten drog Remus fram sin trollstav och gjorde oss torra, fastän han var en trogen tjänare av reglerna och man inte får lov att trolla i korridorerna.

"Tror du James kommer?" frågade jag när vi banade oss fram mellan eleverna på väg till Stora salen.

"Han måste också äta", svarade Remus.

Vi spanade in i salen innan vi klev in, men såg ingen skymt av James utan slog oss ner bredvid varandra i ett hörn istället. Vid Slytherins bord satt Snape och såg sur ut, och jag blängde på honom en stund innan Remus slog på min axel och sa till mig att sluta.

"Nu kommer James", sa han och några sekunder senare slog sig hjortanimagusen ner mittemot oss och skymde min sikt över vår svarthåriga fiende.

"Gick träningen bra?" frågade Remus och räckte James en servett att torka en slinga av håret som fallit ner över pannan och spridde vatten i maten.

James nickade och lassade upp mat på tallriken.

"Jag kommer vinna."

"_Ni _kommer vinna", rättade jag honom. "Ni är faktiskt ett lag."

James nickade frånvarande.

"Jaja, vi kommer vinna, men jag kommer fånga kvicken!" svarade James.

"Du fångar alltid kvicken", påpekade Remus. "Eftersom du är sökaren."

James såg buttert på honom.

"Tack för att du förstör mitt humör!"

"Förlåt", Remus såg generat på James, "förlåt James."

Vi fortsatte äta under tystnad.

"Jag ska sätta mig i biblioteket en stund sedan", berättade James. Vi såg förvånat på honom, för James var precis som jag, och jag skulle aldrig få för mig att sätta mig i biblioteket en stund. "Och plugga", tillade han, vilket gjorde oss ännu mer förvånade. Han fnös åt vår reaktion med överdrivet gapande munnar och höjda ögonbryn.

"Lily gillar killar som pluggar", medgav han några sekunder senare och vi andades ut.

"Jag trodde du blivit en liten pluggis där, ett tag", erkände jag.

James såg roat på mig.

"Hur kändes det?" frågade han och lade an en orolig röst och min.

"Hemskt."

Jag torkade mig i mina torra ögon och Remus klappade mig på axeln.

"Du klarar dig", sa han.

Jag nickade långsamt.

"Jag hoppas det."

Sedan brast vi alla tre ut i ett skallande skratt och fortsatte sedan äta. När vi blivit klara sade James hejdå till oss och begav sig till biblioteket medan jag och Remus satte av mot uppehållsrummet. Jag hade lovat Remus att mysa med honom några timmar innan vi begav oss ut, men till vår förskräckhet befann sig Slingersvans i rummet när vi äntrade det.

"Vad gör _du _här?" fräste jag mot min rumskamrat.

"Sirius, sluta", suckade Remus trött. "Pettigrew bor också här."

"Än så länge…" muttrade jag och kastade mig på min säng. Jag och James hade i hemlighet jobbat på att få ut Slingersvans ur rummet, inte bara för några nätter, utan för alltid. Kanske även få honom att bli relegerad från skolan. Jag ville absolut inte ha honom nära mig, på inga villkor.

"Faktiskt så ska jag ut", svarade Slingersvans. "Jag skulle hälsa från Bella, Sirius."

"Hälsa inte tillbaka", fnös jag.

Från min plats på sängen kunde jag se Remus le mot Pettigrew innan den sistnämnde lämnade rummet och Remus kravlade sig upp på min säng.

"Hej", sa han och kysste min hals, kind och slutligen mun.

"Hej", svarade jag och log.

"Var inte så arg på Svansen", bad han viskande.

"Jag hatar honom", fnös jag och såg argt på Remus för att han tog upp det. Han visste varför. Jag hatade Bella. _Självklart _hatade jag Pettigrew.

"Han kan inte hjälpa vem han älskar…" påminde Remus.

"Det är skillnad!" utbrast jag och reste mig från min liggande ställning, vilket fick varulven som legat min mitt bröst att ramla åt sidan. Han satte sig också upp och såg på mig.

"Vilken skillnad är det, Sirius?" frågade han. "Exakt vilken skillnad är det mellan din och min kärlek, som anses allmänt fel i både mugglar- och trollkarlsvärlden, och Svansens och din kusins kärlek, som… tja… bara är fel i din värld?"

"Men du är ju _bra_!"

Remus log snett mot mig.

"Du är inte så dålig heller", sa han samtidigt som han böjde sig fram och kysste mig lätt, "men det betyder inte att vi inte vill att folk ska acceptera det vi har."

Jag sträckte mig för att kyssa honom tillbaka men han slog bort mig.

"Okej?" frågade han.

Jag himlade med ögonen och mumlade okej innan jag drog ned honom mot mig i en kyss.

"Okej, okej, okej", sa jag. "Superokej, faktiskt."

"Du kanske skulle kunna tänka dig att visa exakt hur okej?" frågade Remus och när jag såg på honom kunde jag se att han log med stängda ögon.

Jag mumlade något och lutade mig fram och bet tag i hans läpp.

"Det skulle jag nog kunna tänka mig", viskade jag som svar och väntade inte på att han skulle svara.


End file.
